again
by Spritesier
Summary: Chuuya melihat laki-laki itu mencoba mengakhiri hidupnya, lagi, lagi, dan lagi. / Hint Dachu/ Warn/ Ficlet. Rnr?


**Disclaimer : Bungou Stray Dogs (c) Kafka Asagiri, Sango Harukawa**

 **Warning : Plotless. OOC. Klise. Typo. Miss-EYD. Dan segala kesalahan di fic ini. Ficlet.**

* * *

.

.

Semua memang begitu datar bagi pria dengan helaian senada dengan senja. Hari inipun begitu, ia tidak perlu melakukan sesuatu yang berarti untuk menghabiskan waktunya. Cukup berjalan-jalan seraya melihat keadaan sekitar. Jika ada yang bertanya apakah ia tidak memiliki perkerjaan, tentu ia punya, namun perkerjaan bukanlah prioritas untuk hari ini. Ia bisa bersantai sebentar, jauh dari hiruk pikuk kriminal, kadang membuatnya stress.

Chuuya. Nakahara Chuuya. Tidak pernah berpikir untuk hanyut dalam depresi berkepanjangan mengenai semua hal. Jika ada masalah, _wine_ dalam rumahnya bisa menemaninya, Lalu ia akan lupa, walaupun cepat atau lambat, masalah itu akan kembali hadir di kepalanya. Membuatnya dia stress, dan kembali minum sampai ia tidak membedakan dimana kamar dan kamar mandi.

Tentu Chuuya pernah depresi, ia juga seorang manusia normal (Ah, memiliki kekuatan untuk mengendalikan gravitasi tidaklah sepenuhnya normal), tentu ia pernah depresi bahkan pada hal kecil sekalipun. Namun sampai saat ini, sesuatu yang ia coba lupakan—Kecuali masalah kerjaannya, terus-terus membatu di kepalanya. Chuuya tidak tahu dengan apa untuk menghilangkannya.

Menghilangkan seorang Dazai Osamu dengan senyuman bodohnya di kepalanya.

Bukan masalah melupakan Dazai, namun ia benar-benar tidak mengerti cara melupakan seseorang. Apakah ada hal-hal khusus untuk melupakan seseorang? Chuuya tidak mengerti. Bukannya ia mau terus-terusan memikirkan cara untuk melupakan Dazai, dia punya perkerjaan lebih penting daripada itu. Tapi tetap saja, ia tidak suka Dazai yang ada di pikirannya.

Dan ya, Dazai penyebab kedua kenapa ia selalu meminum _Wine_ setiap minggunya, penyebab pertama tentu karena dia menyukainya.

Dan sekarang, ia meliarkan pandangan ke sekitar. Ini bukan tempat yang asing memang. Tapi di tempat ini, Chuuya sering melihat laki-laki itu jatuh dari atas dan meluncur saja menuju sungai. Ia melihatnya tidak hanya sekali, namun seringkali. Entah, Chuuya tidak mengerti kenapa pria itu senang sekali dengan kata bunuh diri.

Lelah akan gelapnya dunia yang fana ini? Hah, lucu sekali.

Membatin miris mengenai betapa bodohnya Dazai dan segala kelakuannya untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada dunia bersama seorang gadis cantik. Gadis cantik katanya, siapa gadis cantik nan bodoh yang ingin mati bersama orang bodoh lainnya?

Ia menginjak dedaunan kering, suara gemerisik begitu familiar. Kembali mengedarkan pandangannya. Ia melihat di sana, seorang laki-laki siap di pinggir jembatan, hendak jatuh.

'Si bodoh itu...'

"OI DAZAI! KAU SUDAH MENEMUKAN PEREMPUAN YANG SAMA BODOHNYA DENGANMU UNTUK BERSAMA-SAMA LOMPAT DARI JEMBATAN ITU?!"

Laki-laki yang ia teriaki seketika terkesiap, mencari-cari asal suara yang begitu saja meneriakianya, dan ia menemukan laki-laki kecil dengan topi di bawah sana. "Oh, Chuuya!" Begitu heroiknya, ia tetap jatuh namun tidak menuju sungai tapi dataran dekat tepian sungai.

Dazai menghampirinya, dengan kedua tangan tersimpan di saku. "Untuk saat ini belum ada. Aku sudah mengajak Kyouka untuk sama-sama lompat dari gedung agensi, tapi Kunikidai- _kun_ malah menendangku."

"Manisnya." Begitu sarkastik. Belakangan ini, itu adalah hal yang sangat menyenangkan.

"Dau kau bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana apanya?"

"Sudah menemukan perempuan yang mau dengan laki-laki pendek bertopi seperti kau?"

"Enyah, kau." Ia hendaknya mendaratkan sepatunya ke wajah maniak perban itu, tapi nyatanya, Pria itu melengos dengan mudahnya.

"Sia-sia Chuuya," Dazai menggerling, "Kau tak akan bisa menyakitiku, hoho!"

Menjijikan, Chuuya geli sekali. "Hentikan sikap bodohmu!"

"Omong-omong, mau kemana kau?" Dazai bertanya padanya dengan kepala yang sedikit dimiringkan.

"Urusanmu?" Chuuya menyerngit tidak suka.

"Jawab saja."

"Hanya ingin berjalan-jalan saja." Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kepada sungai yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdua.

"Oh."

"Kau?—Oh ya, kau mau bunuh diri, lagi, lagi dan lagi." Chuuya memutarkan bola matanya. Lalu mendengus, meyesal telah hampir bertanya. "Kapan kau bisa mati beneran?"

Dazai menyerngitkan alisnya, Chuuya berkata lagi, lagi, dan lagi? "Beberapa kali kau melihatku gagal bunuh diri?"

"Dua kali untuk bulan ini. Lima kali untuk dua bulan ini. Kira-kira lebih dari sepuluh kali dalam setahun." Uh, Chuuya tidak tahu ia hafal semua itu.

"Wow, kau memerhatikanku Chuuya?" Kilatan mata bodoh terpancar dari wajah Dazai.

"Memerhatikanmu bagaimana?! Kau berupaya bunuh diri dimana saja! Bahkan bergantung pada pohon taman?! Kau benar-benar, Dazai!" Chuuya ingat saat ia ada urusan di taman, ia melihat seorang pria bergantung di pohon taman. Dengan kepala yang menggantung di tali, sedangkan kaki menapak di tanah. Bodohnya, siapa suruh punya tubuh tinggi? Iya, dia iri, ada masalah?

Dazai meletakan jari di dagu, pandangan tidak mengerti disiratkan dari matanya. "Aku tidak ingat itu,"

"Hah, Lucu sekali." Chuuya menatap keki wajah Dazai. Ia mendecih lalu menoleh ke arah lain, teringat jika saat manatap wajah Dazai ia harus sedikit mendongak.

Dalam beberapa detik keheningan mulai menyelimuti, tidak ada yang mencoba memulai percakapan. Dazai hanya memerhatikan Chuuya dengan sedikit senyum kecil. Sedangkan Chuuya hanya berkelimut dengan pemikirannya.

Berkelimut pikiran kenapa ia bisa bertemu dengan Dazai _lagi_ di sini. Dan menyaksikan pria itu mencoba bunuh diri _lagi_. Satu pemikiran lama terpintas dalam otaknya.

"Kau tahu Dazai? Aku benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana jika suatu saat bunuh dirimu berhasil... tepat di mataku." Chuuya menatap dedaunan di bawahnya, sudah remuk karena sempat terinjak.

Chuuya pernah sekali memikirkan bagaimana jika Dazai berhasil dengan tindakan bodohnya. Dan ia tidak ingin kembali memikirkan semua ini. Namun hal itulah yang terus mengganjalnya, bagaimana jika Dazai berhasil dengan bunuh dirinya, dan lebih parahnya, itu terjadi tepat di depan matanya. Apa yang ia rasakan nanti? Merasakan kehilangan? Hei, saat Dazai meninggalkan Port Mafia, rasanya sudah sesak. Dan bagaimana jika Dazai meninggalkan Dunia?

Dan nyatanya pemikiran itu terus mengusiknya saat ia mengingat Dazai. Saat melihat bagaimana pria itu terus mencoba meninggalkan dunia ini.

Eh tunggu, kenapa ia mengatakan itu?

Chuuya lebih memilih tidak memerhatikan Dazai, masih bertengkar dengan innernya kenapa ia mengatakan itu semua. Tanpa ia sadar, Dazai memberikan tatapan lembut kepadanya, dengan satu senyuman yang tulus. Begitu manis.

"Kau takut kehilanganku?"

Chuuya sontak memerah, memandang Dazai ragu. Kenapa Dazai memberikan pertanyaan bodoh seperti itu? "A-a! A-a-apa apaan k-kau..!" Chuuya rasanya ingin masuk ke dalam jurang sekarang juga.

Dazai masih mempertahankan senyumannya, "... Atau kau iri karena saat bunuh diriku berhasil aku berhasil mendapatkan wanita cantik, sedangkan kau _single_ seumur hidup?" Senyuman menjengkelkannya.

Chuuya mengutuk pria di depannya, Perasaan malu digantikan perasaan ingin mendorong pria itu ke jurang. Itu lebih baik daripada dirinya. "Kau yang akan _single_ seumur hidup! Siapa yang mau bunuh dirimu denganmu?! TIDAK ADA! Kecuali orang bodoh yang sama dengan bodohnya dengan kau!"

"Dan nyatanya kau sama bodohnya denganku, Chuuya." Diikuti kekehen kecil, "Kalau tidak salah aku belum pernah menawarkan bunuh diri bersama kepada laki-laki, Chuuya."

"A-Apa maksudmu?"

"Mau 'kah kau bunuh diriku denganku?"

"Tidak!" Tolakan Chuuya dengan semburat merah yang makin menjadi. "Mati saja sana sendiri!"

"Akan kulakukan jika kau sudah mati duluan, haha!" Dan Dazai tidak pernah serius barang sekali jika mengenai Chuuya yang kalau sadar jika dihina.

Dazai suka bagaimana respon Chuuya mengenai hinaannya. Terlalu dianggap serius, itu lucu sekali. Bagaikan anak kecil, begitu polos. Jika ia menghina bagaimana Chuuya berjalan. Ia akan mencoba memperbaikinya. Begitu penurut, namun galak di sisi lain.

"Sudah deh, Chuuya, Aku ingat ada pekerjaan, Sampai jumpa dan sebenarnya kau menggagalkan kegiatanku. Senang bertemu denganmu, Chuuya~ dipertemuan selanjutnya semoga kau tidak tambah kecil."

"KAU-!" Belum sempat Chuuya menghajar makhluk kurang ajar itu. Ia sudah hilang, berlari entah kemana dengan tawa menjengkelkannya.

Chuuya menghela napas kecil. Kegiatan sorenya sudah tercemar karena Dazai bodoh itu. Ia menatap nanar ke arah sungai. Ingin meluapkan kemarahannya, tapi tidak mungkin ia marah-marah tidak jelas saat ini. Ia tidak ingin disangka orang gila.

(Nyatanya Chuuya sering melakukannya, marah-marah sendiri di jalanan.)

Pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Dazai sepertinya tidak sampai membuat dia sekesal ini. Ini memang pertemuan yang singkat. Chuuya tidak suka bertemu dengan Dazai, walaupun disisi lain ia bersyukur bisa melihat Dazai yang masih menapak di tanah.

Memikirkan bagaimana Dazai mati ataupun hidup membuatnya depresi. Si bodoh itu, ah, tiba-tiba Chuuya merindukan _Wine_ -nya.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **an**

 **Hooo! Akhirnya main ke fandom BSD juga. Buat DaChu seru ya, Walaupun ini OOC tak tertahan. Dan ini plotless aja, saya enjoy buat plotless fic wuwuwuw #tabok.**

 **Oke, Terimakasih telah membaca! Maafkan segala kesalahan di fic ini, saya tahu ini jauh dari kata bagus, tapi saya mencoba yang terbaik!**

 **Rnr?**

 **Regards,**

 **Spritesier.**


End file.
